1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various kinds of liquid crystal display devices, there has been known the one in which there are formed pixel electrodes of a transparent conducting layer on pixel regions of one of the substrates that are facing each other with the liquid crystals interposed therebetween and on the side of the liquid crystals, and the light transmission factor of the liquid crystals is controlled by the electric field generated among the electrodes, the liquid crystal molecules being oriented perpendicularly to the substrate when there is applied no electric field.
In order to obtain wide visual field characteristics in the thus constituted liquid crystal display device, there has been known the one in which each pixel electrode is divided into a plurality of regions to form electrodes (hereinafter referred to as sub-pixels), and projections are formed on the surface of the substrate of the side on where the opposing electrodes are formed on the side of the liquid crystals at positions where they are facing the centers of the sub-pixels (see, for example, JP-A-2000-47217 (patent literature 1)).
When an electric field is generated between the pixel electrodes and the opposing electrodes, the liquid crystal molecules on the sub-pixels so behave as to radially fall with the projections as centers, and light passing through the liquid crystals are emitted to the observers over a wide range.
In the thus constituted liquid crystal display device, however, each pixel electrode has been formed by a set of a plurality of sub-pixels obtained by dividing the pixel electrode. Therefore, there are inevitably formed regions without electrode among one sub-pixel and other sub-pixels surrounding the above one sub-pixel.
This means that there is formed a region where the liquid crystals are not driven in each pixel region, imposing limitation on improving the so-called numerical aperture of the pixels.